


Parachutes

by kurasio



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他需要的很簡單：咽下去或吐出來，就兩個選項。





	Parachutes

**Author's Note:**

> 旼JR（ABO;R18）

  
  


0.

金鐘炫醒時房間一片狼籍。黃旼炫難得地還睡在身旁，冷氣嗡嗡地運作著，他打了個哆嗦伸手撈到遙控器關掉。拖著酸軟的腰腿下床抓了毛巾就進浴室沖洗。水還沒溫他就聽見外邊人醒了，黃旼炫沒有直接打開浴室門，在外頭敲了兩聲。

「還好嗎？」門外模糊的聲音問。

「沒事，還好。」

他提高了音量說了兩次。熱水出得還是慢了些，沒像他以為的那樣將一身紅茶的氣息整室嗆起，打在後頸的水花還有些冷，他不禁有些狼狽。迅速地洗完澡後他訝異地發現床單跟枕被已經全被換成了乾淨的一套。以為已經離開的人從陽台走了進來，只穿上棉褲還裸著上身，看到他驚訝的表情倒沒什麼反應。

「幫你定時清晨開始洗，你睡醒記得曬。」黃旼炫說，邊從地上把屬於自己的套頭衫撿起來穿，臨走前不忘嘮叨：「頭髮吹乾再睡，別著涼。」

「喔......，謝謝。」金鐘炫有些尷尬地說。他站在門邊等黃旼炫穿鞋，難得從這角度可以輕易看見腦袋上的髮旋，想著不免就有些走神。黃旼炫套上運動鞋，像是感受到他的視線又抬起頭，眼神銳利得不像才跟他沒日沒夜昏天暗地做愛了整整三天的人。他有些心虛地移開了視線，從眼睛到嘴唇，心想不至於這樣就被看穿時就聽到一聲輕笑。

再看向他時黃旼炫已經收起了笑。

「只是想你真的很討厭我的味道啊，每次發情期結束第一件事就是先洗乾淨。」黃旼炫說著就拉開門把，他還沒來得及說不是那樣或者就是那樣，那人就踏出了大門。然後再次叮囑他一定要把頭髮吹乾才轉身離開。

 

金鐘炫幾乎尷尬地不知該不該關上大門，然而離去的人沒有三步一回頭，一個人站在門邊也顯得有些矯飾了。他忍下了在深夜甩上大門這種擾鄰的衝動，回到屋內頹然坐下。腦袋還有些昏沉，身體也是，只有胃袋驚人地空。他嘆了口氣起身到廚房打開冰箱，黃旼炫來的時候總會順手往裡頭塞東西，他半是好笑地繞過那些顯然不屬於他的保鮮盒，拿出盒裝鮮奶看了看日期。

......剛好到期啊。他看著手裡的牛奶紙盒愣了愣，有些不確定到底該倒出來喝還是乾脆倒掉。就像沒有定義清楚的關係一樣，踩在線上緊緊張張，不知道究竟算是什麼。

 

我和你算什麼？這種關係又算什麼？

他打開牛奶盒，有些懊惱地對嘴喝了起來。

 

1.

和黃旼炫開始關係是畢業前，不是他算錯週期，就是口試讓他壓力太大，才在沒有準備抑制劑的狀況下在研究室裡發作。他向來很小心，因此在黃旼炫嗅出他身上的鳶尾花香時金鐘炫突然感到驚慌失措。當下研究室裡只有他跟黃旼炫，以及兩個Beta女性，發現了異狀的黃旼炫並不張揚，將他帶到了走廊上最近的廁所。

你有帶在身上嗎？

黃旼炫將他推進隔間後隨即躲得遠遠地問，金鐘炫才後知後覺地想起此時和他共處斗室的人是個Alpha。他抓著襯衫胸口喘息，困難地想要解釋卻又無法成功地將音節連起。黃旼炫用比平時稍低的聲音問：你要在這等我，還是我幫你？

他過了幾秒才成功把意思拼湊在一起。

 

鐘炫，我再問一次，你要怎麼做？

黃旼炫站在隔間外，嗓音和信息素無一不刺激著他昏沉而難以運轉的大腦。金鐘炫別無選擇地推開廁所隔間的門，倒向那個充滿濃郁茶香的懷抱。

 

他跟黃旼炫在大學課堂上認識，說起來不算太長，但進了同間研究室之後相處時間就大幅地增加。有時候他會覺得不經意看見了黃旼炫的另外一面：不屬於人群間笑得和善的優等生黃旼炫，而是稍微有稜角的，有些冷漠的那種。和他共事無論如何是愉快的，即使偶有爭執也是公私分明的類型，不會因為一點矛盾產生工作上的問題。然而就是劃分得太清楚了，金鐘炫偶爾想，他最不習慣的就是對自己釋出的任何一點善意或幫助都清楚報還的部分。

他也知道黃旼炫是個Alpha，就像對方也知道他的性別那樣，但因著公共場域不輕易踏入隱私的默契也鮮少提起這個話題。耳語中他知道黃旼炫仍然單身，雖然並未把這些個人資訊放在心上，到了不得不觸碰的時候，他卻有些退縮了。

 

在廁所裡狼狽的暫時標記後黃旼炫帶他到自己的租屋，或許是住人的一點潔癖使然，整間公寓乾淨得有些一絲不苟。金鐘炫在躺上潔白的床單時有些猶豫地問：真的不用先洗澡嗎？黃旼炫像是有些訝異地說不用，先躺著吧，不舒服的話我去弄個濕毛巾？

他說不上哪裡不對勁，或許是發情期無法好好思考，下意識就拉住了黃旼炫的袖子。

......在這陪我好嗎？

他並不自覺乞求的聲音太過可憐，帶著些許撒嬌的意味，於是待黃旼炫俯身向他時又醒悟得有些遲了。

 

你隨時可以喊停。

彼時他不知道他並不。

 

黃旼炫作為一個Alpha具有難得的耐性與克制，發情期結束後他穿著借來的套頭衫跟運動褲，袖口過長蓋過半個手掌，黃旼炫把他的衣服一起洗了，在陽台上曬著，說乾了再給你帶去。

金鐘炫低下頭道謝，還有些窘迫地不知該說些什麼，那人突然蹲下來看著他的臉。

你太生分了，黃旼炫說，對我不用那麼客氣。

他張了嘴，沒真說出什麼。

 

第二次黃旼炫直接在他請假的日子按了租屋的門鈴，他沒起來幫他開門，黃旼炫卻自己進了屋。你不該把備鑰放在腳踏墊下那種明顯的地方的，非法入侵者用老媽子般的方式嘮叨，金鐘炫突然有些想笑。

黃旼炫傾了過來，紅茶味一下子包圍了他的全身，頭暈腦脹，他想，身體卻很誠實地迎合了上去。低溫的手指按上他的後頸，他顫抖著貼了近，讓那人能將他打開，讓他染上他的氣息。

 

然後，然後就一直是這樣了。

  
  


2.

金鐘炫敲著鍵盤生恨的樣子有些嚇人，座位隔壁的Aron滑著椅子過來，不慌不忙地問了聲怎麼回事。他摘下膠框眼鏡勉強地笑了笑說沒事，「就是客戶太無理取鬧了，上次才溝通過期限現在又要縮短，解釋又不聽。」

「哪家？要不要叫東昊直接去跟他們說？」

「......哎、要那麼誇張嗎？」

他按著有些疲憊的眼頭，還是在大嘆一聲後回到螢幕前。下班前Aron又湊過來要他別留太晚，有什麼明天再說，不然永遠離開不了辦公室。金鐘炫無奈地點點頭，確定每個檔案都存好檔才讓電腦進入休眠。他沒跟Aron解釋會如此心浮氣躁是他的週期又快到了，在離開工作崗位之前不把某些案子結掉送出去的話最後麻煩的不止他自己。或許跟個性也有關係，就算對方是明理又紳士的郭Aron，他心裡還是難以跟一個Alpha開口說明。

準備離開辦公室時手機卻響了起來，他看了眼螢幕，有些訝異於黃旼炫不是發訊息而是直接來了聯絡。

 

「喂？」他接起電話，那頭聽起來異常的吵雜。黃旼炫的聲音傳過來的時候訊號不太良好，他聽見那頭斷斷續續喊了幾聲他的名字，又要他等一下，話筒嗡嗡作響，直到一分多鐘後通話才變得比較清楚。

「鐘炫？現在聽得到嗎？」

「嗯，怎麼了，突然打電話來？」

他問著沒來由地有些緊張。

「週末我臨時要出差，去釜山，可能星期天晚上才回來。」黃旼炫停了下才又繼續說。「你是不是差不多快要、」

沒等那頭說完他就急忙打斷他。

「沒事，沒關係的，你不用在意我。」他很快地說。

「可是......」

「我會用抑制劑的。」

黃旼炫安靜了下來，他幾乎可以想見那人皺著眉頭的樣子。開始讓他協助自己度過發情期之後金鐘炫不是沒有試著稍微停下退開，然而黃旼炫問他如果不讓他來的話打算如何處理時，他支支吾吾的回答讓那人很不滿意。那種東西有副作用的，如果可以還是不要用比較好，黃旼炫語重心長地說。如果你不喜歡我這樣做，也可以找其他信任的Alpha幫你處理，說著頓了頓又說，你不要覺得負擔。

他那時鬼使神差地搖了搖頭，不是、沒有關係，只差沒接著說出我很滿意。意識到的瞬間他漲紅了臉，偷偷看向黃旼炫時對方卻笑了起來，兩隻耳朵也紅通通的，對比白皙的膚色更加惹眼。

 

而他險些要以為黃旼炫要說出口，但他並沒有，他們都小心地兜著圈子不踩入線內。最後電話那頭還是叮囑著他不要逞強，有事隨時可以告訴他。他說著知道了知道了，邊掛上電話還有些發愣。

手機還有些燙，抓在手裡抓得不穩，他想所有不明白的事情亦是，假裝囫圇吞下其實卡在喉中。他需要的很簡單：咽下去或吐出來，就兩個選項。

他卻總也想不清楚。

 

3.

他的衣櫃裡掛著不屬於他的外套，某一次忘了被帶走。他總想著下次他來的時候要拿出來還他，拖沓著就錯失開口的機會。那人像是全然不知，又或毫不在意，然而那是唯一一次他將物品遺落在他處。

那時他們早已從學校出來，不再毫無理由地就能碰面。

月僅一次見面的關係。

標記與被標記的關係。

他伸手按向後頸，淡淡的半個牙印隨著他人的信息素氣味日益消失。每一次到了週期循環要結束前他都沒來由地緊張，明明該鬆口氣，卻又無法解釋那種莫名而生的寂寞；無法解釋，只能將之歸因於暫時標記引起的依賴現象。

黃旼炫的存在就如同他留下的印記：不至於船過無痕，卻又像是泡沫。

 

出差中黃旼炫沒少給他發訊息，大抵和平時差不多，溫溫的口吻把首爾的天氣到工作上的大小事問了一輪，最後小心地問他的狀況。崔珉起說你們有夠莫名奇妙，做都做了為什麼不能跟世間普通情侶一般在發情期結束後迎來的早晨一起吃個早餐順便確認彼此心意，他卻後知後覺地想起黃旼炫從未在他處留宿。

他從沒見過翌日清晨的黃旼炫，就像未曾知道自己身上的花香屬於哪種花朵，直到崔珉起興致高昂地拖著他在香水精品店一支支嗅聞比對。這是鳶尾花，得以隔絕於信息素的Beta店員微笑維持完美的弧度，毫不在意他們一點也不像要掏出皮夾消費還是熱心介紹。他猶豫了下，期期艾艾地開口：請問有紅茶基調的香水嗎？

 

帶著柑橘與胡椒氣息的紅茶香仍被他藏在衣櫃最裡層，甚至生怕黃旼炫來訪時被他發現。自己說起來都有些好笑，崔珉起用叉子卷著義大利麵條，撅起嘴第一千零一次說你們真是有夠奇怪。

說起來，那罐香水和黃旼炫身上的氣息還是有著無法忽視的差異，連他這種鈍鼻都能輕易嗅出。黃旼炫的那種，是更加純然而令人暈眩，和他身上的鳶尾花香混在一起時卻又不那麼突兀，只有頭幾天清晨醒來時整顆枕頭都像是被撒滿了紅茶，即使過了大半個月都還能隱約嗅到。

唯有這次被迅速洗了乾淨。

 

金鐘炫很難解釋躺上清新的床單時那種悵然若失的心情，甚至無法在腦袋裡釐清。下次就說清楚，崔珉起用異常清晰的聲音說，他沒有馬上點頭。

下次，說起下次似乎是很近的事，想想卻又更遙遠了些。

他將臉埋進馬克杯裡，含糊地答應。

 

4.

金鐘炫屬於比較沒那麼敏感的體質，也因發情週期穩定，僅靠著手機裡的app提醒才意識到了發情期即將在兩天後到來。他開始留意自己身上的氣味，在差不多的時間遞出假單。Aron在他回到座位時多看了他一眼，體諒地把急件代理接手過來，順便問他下班要不要送他一程。他權衡了在發情前的易感狀態下擠進地鐵和麻煩同事之間還是答應了Aron的提議，並再三向他道謝。

Aron笑著說不麻煩，你家不是在梨大那邊？正好今天要去接妹妹。

他點了點頭，暗自覺得有些慶幸。

 

直到進到小房車裡他才暗覺有些不妙，車內比他想像得更像個小烤箱，隨著高溫Alpha的氣味也顯得過於有存在感了。Aron尷尬地打開車窗跟冷氣，直道歉著讓他也有些慌張，只好再三強調他其實沒有那麼容易被影響。

「但要是讓你的伴侶誤會就不好了。」Aron滿臉歉意地說。

金鐘炫愣了愣，正想開口卻又不知該從何解釋起，只好趕快把話題帶開。

 

「Aron哥跟女朋友在一起多久了啊？」

「嗯......，兩年多了吧，怎麼突然問起這個？」

「要怎樣才能分辨因為標記引起的互相吸引跟真實的喜歡呢？」

他忍不住問。Aron像是有些錯愕，卻又笑了出來。

「啊、抱歉抱歉......，關於這個問題我也不太清楚。」Aron說，過幾秒才補充道：「我家那位也是Alpha，這個問題我實在沒有想過。」

「這樣啊。」金鐘炫驚訝地瞪大了雙眼。

「是啊，真是抱歉，無法回答你的問題。」Aron很誠心地說。他連忙揮著手說他才抱歉突然問了這種問題，幾乎窘迫地想要挖個洞鑽進去。

「不過會想問就代表你也想了很多吧，雖然我不知道為什麼要考慮這種事，但我覺得你其實不用想得那麼深入的。」

「是這樣嗎？」

「其他人我不知道，但如果是你，你所能容許的對象必定對你足夠特殊不是嗎？」Aron稍微偏過頭來看著他說。「如果不喜歡對方你也不會讓他進到安全範圍內的，況且還是標記這種私密的關係。」

「可是......，我不知道對方的想法。」

「對方是無法讓你相信的人嗎？」Aron微微皺起眉來，他旋即搖了搖頭。「也不是，就是......」

 

他一直對每個人都很溫柔，也許只是舉手之勞，也許是誰他都會選擇那樣做。

Aron語重心長地說，你總是把事情往最壞的方向想，其實不必如此。他愣著胡亂點頭，也許是週期將屆賀爾蒙的作用讓他容易焦躁了起來，又或許是擔慮將要獨自度過發情期的影響。Aron把車停在路口，在他下車後又搖下了車窗。

 

「總之不要太悲觀了，跟對方談談？」

他說好。

 

5.

他記憶中的黃旼炫是那樣的。

不知道是不是長得高的關係，和人講話時會慣性地傾著修長的頸，笑起來的時候像是害羞就伸手摸摸頸子。從旁邊看略略有些銳利的下顎線條，鼻梁和嘴唇，然後是眼神。他記憶中的黃旼炫是沒有觸感和溫度的，直到距離歸零的那一天。

濃重的茶香將他包裹的瞬間像是整個人都鬆了下來，接住他的手臂、按上後頸的指尖。

 

他將那瓶香水從衣櫃深處翻出作為睡香，即使仍嗅得出些許差異，他還是讓枕頭沾染上溫暖的氣息。

環繞著入睡，而清晨醒來時留有殘香。

 

久違地將口服式藥劑配水吞了之後金鐘炫還是有種不踏實的感覺，他將手機的螢幕按亮了又再按熄，一點也不懂他的心情就安安靜靜地躺在那的手機看上去也怪可憐的，最後還是丟在沙發上去洗了個澡。直到睡前才又想起，忍不住在被子裡又點開了通訊軟體。

—睡了嗎？

—我回首爾了，需要過去嗎？

顯示大約20分鐘前的訊息，他愣了愣，猶豫著撥了電話過去。沒幾秒電話就被接起，那頭像是很訝異的樣子，試探著喊：「鐘炫嗎？」

「是我。」他無端有些緊張。「怎麼已經回首爾了，不是說週末才回來嗎？」

「嗯，調整了行程提早回來了。」那頭模糊地說，旋即又問：「要我過去嗎？還在路上。」

他本想說不，不用了，早點休息，或者什麼其他更應該在此時此刻恰當地說出的話語，但不知怎麼他就說了好。掛上電話後才又緊張了起，邊又咬起了指甲。

門鈴比他預計的早響起許多，他去開門，一個舟車勞頓的黃旼炫就出現在家門前。「......你本來就打算過來？」他有些後知後覺地問，門外的人笑了起來，閃身進了門才點了點頭。

「萬一我已經睡了怎麼辦？」他有些怪罪地問。

「那我再用備鑰進來。」邊彎身脫著鞋的人堂而皇之地說，金鐘炫有些哭笑不得，「早就不放在那了，你還唸我來著。」

「總會有辦法的。」

黃旼炫抬起頭，向他伸出手。他下意識就拉他起來，才又意識到站得太靠近了。深呼吸的話，就可以聞到日夜眷戀的氣息；他想著反而不小心屏住了呼吸。像是沒有注意到他的猶豫，對方反而靠得更近了些。

直到距離能被稱為擁抱為止。

 

「你有這麼想我嗎？」金鐘炫有些好笑地拍了拍掛在他身上的人，黃旼炫倒也不否認，邊伸手撫向他的後頸。腺體被觸碰的瞬間他幾乎反射性地要跳起來，卻又被困在懷裡一驚一乍都明顯得過分。「是，我很想你。」低柔的嗓音說出來倒有點訴苦的意味，他還困在擁抱裡，突然覺得跟第一次投入那個懷抱的心情十分相似。

「你喜歡我嗎？」他輕聲問，問出口又覺得太平鋪直敘了。爬梳著髮稍的手指停了一秒，隨即又聽見了笑聲。「喜歡啊，只有你不知道。」黃旼炫在他臉頰旁清晰地說。

「為什麼不跟我說？」他忍不住從懷抱裡掙開，問著有些責怪的意思。狐狸眼睛的人並不避開視線，說：「我在等你發現啊。」

「萬一我一直都沒發現呢？」

「那我就一直等，等到你發現，或者我再也沒耐性為止。」

 

6.

他將臉埋在枕頭裡，雙腿被打開的角度不可思議，修長的手指在他的後穴翻攪出水聲，卻又惡意地不往他最敏感的地方抓摳。金鐘炫沒有克制自己發出嗚咽，早在黃旼炫釋放他的信息素包圍住他時他就變得濕漉漉又柔軟，但每次那人還是執意花上許多時間做擴張。他不免猜測那是黃旼炫在上床時少數的執著，或許跟Alpha的征服欲也有關係，這個平時斯文溫柔的人在上床時總喜歡將他折磨得快要哭出再笑著哄，倒也像是某種惡劣的情趣。若是發生在別人身上他大概只會可憐那傢伙走了幾輩子的霉運，偏偏落在黃旼炫這種人手中的正好是自己。

金鐘炫聽著自己模糊不清地懇求，一邊又覺得難得能如此分神。

下一秒三根手指就一起插了進來，他差點忘了呼吸。

「鐘炫哪，不要憋氣。」黃旼炫貼著他的頸子說話，嘴唇碰在髮際上，每吐出一個字噴在肌膚上的熱氣幾乎要讓他渾身打顫。金鐘炫掙扎著翻過身，壓著下顎看向在他腿間動作的黃旼炫。

黃旼炫邊拆著保險套，低下頭的時候黑色的瀏海就會遮住過分銳利的眼神，他盯著他將套子戴上蓄勢待發的陽物，直到對方的視線重新回到自己身上時才覺得有些害臊。他們不是沒有用面對面的體位做過，但才確認了心意就要被盯著表情做愛實在太過逼人。他忍不住用雙手遮著臉，又被拉開了壓下來接吻。

 

從前安慰性的輕吻都落在眼角或鬢邊，沒有一次那麼直接地在唇上吸吮，金鐘炫無意識地在舌尖劃過時張開了唇，高溫的舌就滑進了口腔，舌頭掃過敏感的上顎內側時他幾乎無法克制住鼻息。

幾乎缺氧的親吻好不容易停下，黃旼炫將他按在床上，將他的左腳高高抬起架在肩上，邊將性器抵在他柔軟的入口。「在等這個？」邊說著又笑著眯起眼來。金鐘炫忍不住想吐嘈簡直像色老頭的黃色笑話，卻馬上被堵得說不出話。黃旼炫一口氣擠到最底，然後掐著他的大腿開始律動。

 

先是大幅的進出，然後退到入口又再狠狠撞進，每次都像是骨架要被碰散的力道。金鐘炫控制著呼吸，沒辦法分神乞求身上的人緩下動作，大張的雙唇只能吐出破碎的喘息。黃旼炫伸手捏住他深色的乳尖，沿著胸骨一路舔吻到肚臍，直到無法再弓下身為止。黃旼炫的性器一下一下地頂進最裡頭，幾乎要頂入生殖腔的開口，他覺得自己要被逼瘋，伸手拉過黃旼炫索求親吻。

上下都被填得滿滿當當，快感像是潮水般淹起，很容易就淹過他的意識。他在幾次撞擊中胡亂呻吟著踡起了腳趾，黃旼炫知道那是他逼近射精的反應，卻圈住了他淌著前液的陰莖。

「哈啊...！啊、拜託......」他聽見自己用沙啞的聲音哭喊著，黃旼炫湊得近了些，有些故意地問他：「你說什麼？」他忍不住瞪了那人一眼，卻也知道那只會得到反效果。

「......要射、拜託。」

最後他哽咽著說。

 

在黃旼炫的套弄下他很快地繳械，高潮時縮緊的內壁絞住了體內的性器，讓自制得宜的Alpha多少露出了失控的神情。快感過去後黃旼炫小心地抽了出來，取下套子後將他撈在懷裡，以嘴唇在他後頸腫脹的腺體摩娑，直到他從鼻尖哼了聲才有些眷眷不捨地咬下。

金鐘炫想起以前從不敢問那些過多的親暱接觸有何意圖，突然覺得一切都滑稽地讓他幾乎發笑。

「你真的很喜歡我啊。」他意外地覺得滿足。

黃旼炫也不否認，點點頭說：「對，比你以為的還要更多。」隨即又將他環抱得更牢了些。

「而且原本就這麼黏人嗎？我怎麼都沒發現。」他忍不住笑了起來。

「我本來以為你討厭我的味道。」黃旼炫倒是也笑了起來，「但一進屋就聞到你身上的香味，看來是我誤會了。」說著又在他的耳後嗅了嗅。

 

「那是你明明就有潔癖。」他忍不住辯解，卻又覺得聽上去像在撒嬌，還是放棄了辯解。

 

最後只說，聞起來還是不太一樣，很偶爾才想拿出來用。

他的Alpha笑著沒有再戳穿，只含糊地說以後大概用不上了。

 

7.

週一他去上班的時候不自在地拉著襯衫領子，確認關係後的某人太纏人，他險些以為過去認識的是別人。黃旼炫在清晨離開前不忘在他唇邊落下親吻，邊提醒他下班在公司等他一會。

這樣就不用搭別的Alpha的車了，還是介意地嘀咕著讓他不忍失笑。

不然連休陪我去考駕照吧，他說。黃旼炫愣了愣，隨即又笑得彎起雙眼。

 

像在落下安全距離前，成功張開了降落傘。

有點晚了，還不算太遲，剛好。

 


End file.
